parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Colour The World!
Colour The World! is an interactive school-scheduled colourful story adventure created by Saajid. Story It all began in the place called Colourcity when there's a lonely dusty-coloured girl named Velvet, and she wants to find her new rainbowy vibe inside the white scrappy paper. When she tries to touch the wall, The pencil drawings starts to create and it became true but no colour. She started to cry and a teardrop goes into the START sign and then the colour grew a tiny bit. Velvet starts to become happy and excited that she hugs the START sign and continue their adventure. In Freesia Forest, She discovers an abandoned haunted mansion which is full of monsters. Velvet crafts a torch to stop getting ghosts or monsters to face their fear. After exiting, A green magical gemstone was glowing and she picks up until the entire forest was fully coloured. Next, She went to Daisy Desert but the sandy buildings aren't coloured in. Velvet becomes angry and she wants to find the right way to coloured in. When she goes inside the pyramid, lots of hidden traps and monsters appeared from nowhere. Velvet secretly jumps through hidden traps and defeats all of their monsters so she can go to the top of the summit. When she arrives, The sunset aren't coloured in. However, An amber magical gemstone was glowing but it's stuck on the pile of rocks. Velvet tries pulling with her strength it but it's successfully picks up and the entire desert was fully coloured. Next, She went to Peace-Lily Polar but the snow is white. She tries coloured in but it's the same white. She keeps colouring 9 times but she becomes angry and upset. A wise old lady named Whillisa and she tells a story about The Mono-Pieces. The Mono-Pieces are a bad group of the uncoloured meanies and they touch the colours until it becomes white. Velvet becomes shocked and scared because it's true that The Mono-Pieces touch the colours until it becomes white. Whillisa joins their team with Velvet so they can be the team named: "THE COLOUR FUGITIVES!". Velvet and Whillisa are building the colours together so they cannot get escaped from The Mono-Pieces. However, A lavender magical gemstone glows and Whillisa picks up and the entire polar was fully coloured(not the snow). The Mono-Pieces laughed at Whillisa and she gets offended and uses Ice Beam on The Mono-Pieces until it freezes. Next, They both went to Velvet Volcano and she saw the beautiful volcano but it's not coloured in. The storm began to rain, thunder and wind that Whillisa builds a shelter so the storm will not get strucked by lightning. Inside the shelter, Whillisa cooks some delicious turkey and she gives it to Velvet. Velvet and Whillisa both make jokes and suddenly a huge pink spaceship land next to the volcano so the volcano cannot be crashed in. The rain, thunder and wind stopped but the stormy clouds are still moved in. Whillisa and Velvet goes deep underground and she saw a red magical glowing gemstone. She picks up and the entire volcanic place was fully coloured. The huge pink spaceship becomes damaged and corrupted that Velvet uses Healing Dance but she failed. Whillisa builds a cannon so she can blast through the next level. Next, They both blast through The Space of Wish and she saw lots of magical constellations but it's not coloured in. The Mono-Pieces captured Whillisa and Velvet so they ended up getting inside The Monochrome Dome. Velvet and Whillisa are all tied up in the chairs and The Mono-Pieces use the ninja swords until the chair snapped right in two! They both escaped and then suddenly... A huge icy bird named Winterbird came and she breathes ice onto The Mono-Pieces. Velvet and Whillisa are both battling against the giant Winterbird so they can find The Sponge Key. When sparing the Winterbird, The Winterbird becomes very happy and she lays three blue eggs. The three blue eggs hatched into three baby birds and she hugs Winterbird and flies away. The Mono-Pieces faded away and the entire space was fully coloured in. Velvet places all four coloured magical glowing gemstones to the Space Altar but it's still not activated. Velvet and Whillisa goes back to The Monochrome Dome and she picks up the purple magical glowing gemstone. They all place five and the five gemstones glow white until it forms a huge rainbow beam. They both went back to Colourcity but suddenly... Everything was all coloured! Velvet becomes very happy and she went back home. When killing the Winterbird, The entire environment starts to shake very violently and the world began to crumbled up and Velvet and Whillisa both hugged each other until the world exploded into scattered pieces. Levels # Freesia Forest # Daisy Desert # Peace-Lily Polar # Velvet Volcano # The Space of Wish Trivia * This page is under construction. Category:Queensbury School Category:Year 10 Category:The Orange Star Category:Unused Pages Category:Queensbury Radiance